Sacrifices
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Suite de Identity. Booth et Brennan de retour à Washington après leur mission sous couverture à San Francisco doivent résoudre une enquête quelque peu sanglante...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous amis de FF .net ! Voilà un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié de fanfiction par ici ^^

Pour vous, j'ai décidé de publié une fanfiction que j'avais déjà écrite il y a quelques années ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra. Je vous préviens par avance, je suis actuellement étudiante et je ne suis pas toujours disponible ! J'essaierai de faire des mises à jours régulières. Have fun !

Sacrifice ; Chapitre 1 : Prologue.

_"Il a sauvé les autres, et il ne peut pas se sauver lui-même ! S'il est le Roi d'Israël, qu'il descende de la croix, et nous croirons en lui."_

Cette voix. Cette voix grave et profonde. Josh Turner n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Josh se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. C'était un bon père et un mari aimant. Il avait toujours été fidèle. Que ce soit à sa femme ou à Dieu. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu de part son métier, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire. Et chaque dimanche il se rendait à la messe, en bon chrétien qu'il était. Il avait très peu tué. Et chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était par absolue nécessité, pour sauver une vie innocente. Parce qu'il servait la justice, et ce depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il rouvrit les yeux, luttant contre la douleur qui irradiait depuis ses mains et ses pieds joints. L'homme, complètement fou, la Bible à la main, scandait toujours les versets écrits pas St Mathieu.

Non.

Il avait beau chercher et fouiller sa mémoire, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il avait si soif. Et si mal. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du sang qui s'échappait de ses membres. Mais c'était l'air qui lui manquait qui lui faisait le plus mal. Ce manque d'oxygène lui brûlait les bronches jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être les tréfonds de son âme. Josh Turner mourrait. Et il en avait bien conscience. Dieu l'avait-il abandonné ? C'était bien probable.

_"Et vers la neuvième heure, Jésus s'écria d'une voix forte : "Eli, Eli, lama sabachtani ?" C'est à dire : "Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?" "_

S'il en avait été capable, Turner aurait sourit. "Quel ironie." pensa-t-il.  
Sentant sa fin approcher, il ferma les yeux et songea à ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde : sa famille. Il vit le visage tendre de sa femme et les beaux yeux de leur petite dernière : Kate. Elle babillait, jouant avec son poupon. Puis Lucas arriva, et en grand frère protecteur vînt déposer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

_"Et aussitôt, l'un d'eux couru prendre une éponge qu'il remplit de vinaigre, et , l'ayant fixée à un roseau, il lui donna à boire."_

L'humidité soudaine contre sa bouche tira Josh Turner de ses rêveries. "De l'eau, enfin !"  
Et il prit l'éponge à pleine bouche mais la recracha aussitôt, le goût du vinaigre lui enflammant sa gorge meurtrie. Décidément, ce malade faisait tout comme dans la Bible. Non content de le crucifier, il fallait qu'il lui donne du vinaigre... S'il l'avait pu, il aurait secoué la tête, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait sombrer. Refermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, Josh Turner imagina de nouveau le visage de sa femme. Il pria Dieu pour le Salut de sa famille une dernière fois. Puis, baissant la tête, Josh Turner, 35 ans, père de famille et agent du FBI rendit l'âme.

Voyant que son premier "patient" venait de s'éteindre, l'assassin récita ce dernier verset qu'il écrivit sur une pancarte aux pieds du crucifié :

_"Jésus poussa de nouveau un cri, et rendit l'esprit"_

Se relevant, il rabaissa sa capuche et, avec un air visiblement satisfait referma sa Bible dans un claquement sonore.


	2. Bien être

**Sacrifices, chapitre 2 : Bien être**

12 décembre.

Allongés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Tempérance et Seeley se reposaient auprès du feu. Ces-derniers jours avaient été longs pour eux. Car juste après avoir emménagé dans leurs nouvelle maison au Sud de D.C, ils avaient accueilli Chuck et Karen, le couple d'agent retraités rencontré à San Francisco lors de leur précédente mission.  
Précédente mission qui leur avait valu d'être récompensés par le sénateur local, puisque en infiltrant un réseau terroriste, ils avaient empêché la mort de plus de cinq mille personnes. Mais surtout, cette mission sous-couverture les avait indéniablement rapprochés, et ce fut au plus grand plaisir d'Angela qu'ils étaient "officiellement ensemble", même après la fin de la mission.

_Chuck et Karen ne sont pas là ce soir ? s'enquit Brennan en levant les yeux vers celui qui depuis trois mois était plus que son partenaire.  
_Non, murmura-t-il, ils ont décidés de dîner en tête à tête ce soir, et puis ils voulaient voir les illuminations de Noël...  
_Oh !

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Elle reporta son attention sur la cheminée, décorée de chaussettes de Noël -initiative de Parker- . Le reste de la maison était décoré de façon similaire, des guirlandes fusant de tous les côtés à l'instar du gui qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Brennan avait suggéré qu'il y en avait peut-être un peu trop, mais Booth avait rétorqué qu'il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser n'importe où, et que de toute façon, ça ferait les pieds à Caroline -qui était invitée pour le réveillon-. A cette lumineuse remarque, Brennan avait répondu d'en mettre jusque dans la cuisine.

Puis était venu le moment de décorer le sapin. Seeley avait du tout ou presque réapprendre à sa compagne l'art de la décoration de l'Arbre de Noël. D'ailleurs, Parker avait été très choqué qu'elle ne sache pas faire de guirlande de pop-corn,* chose qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui enseigner, tout ça en mangeant la moitié des pop-corn en question.

Enfin, elle avait découvert les joies de la décoration extérieure avec en prime une bataille de boules de neige improvisée pour le plus grand plaisir du plus grand enfant que le monde ait jamais connu : Seeley Booth. A ce propos, Brennan se demandait encore qui était le plus gamin des deux ; Booth père se vexant presque lorsque Booth fils répliquait que son bonhomme de neige était "gros et moche avec sa patate à la place de la carotte pour son nez."

A cette pensée, Tempérance secoua la tête en souriant.

_Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ?

_Rien. Je repensais seulement à la tête que tu faisais lorsque Parker t'as dit que ton bonhomme de neige était moche.

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne connaît rien à l'Art... Il est encore jeune...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

_Chéri, objectivement, il était très moche. Et comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

A ça, Booth se retourna de façon à se trouver au dessus de son amante.

_Répète-voir un peu ça... ! Fit-il dans un air malicieux.

Elle rit de plus belle.

_Ton bonhomme de neige était m...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà ses lèvres chaudes prenaient les siennes d'assaut.  
Tempérance songea alors que de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

*Guirlande de pop-corn : Tradition américaine qui consiste à faire sauter des grains de maïs jusqu'à obtenir du pop-corn que l'on enfilera sur un fil. On obtiendra une guirlande semblable à un assemblage de flocons de neige dont on décorera le sapin.


	3. Mauvaise Nouvelle

Merci RiriBones et SIMSETTE pour vos reviews =) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

A tous les autres, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

"Bones" Lecture :)

_Sacrifices ; Chapitre 3_ : Mauvaise nouvelle.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone mobile de Booth tira le couple de son sommeil. Seeley grogna, suivit très vite de Tempérance.  
_Ne réponds pas... On dira que le portable était au fond d'un carton... Chuchota-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé de la réflexion de sa partenaire. Il caressa ses cheveux tandis que la sonnerie augmentait en volume. Puis, se résignant, il s'empara de l'objet, ayant peur que celui-ci ne réveille ses invités dormant dans la chambre voisine.

Brennan releva la tête et constata avec désespoir à l'instar de son compagnon que l'appel provenait de Cullen.  
_Il s'emmerde pas, il est 5 heures du matin quand même ! ragea-t-elle en couvrant sa tête de leur couette.

Booth secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire et décrocha enfin.  
_Booth. Fit-il d'une voix rauque, portant encore les traces du sommeil.  
_Agent Booth, excusez-moi de vous réveiller, mais nous avons une urgence.  
Il se releva dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement.  
_Monsieur, je comprends bien, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma compagne et moi-même avons pris congé pour nous installer dans notre nouvelle maison et...  
A l'autre bout du fil, Sam Cullen poussa un soupir.  
_Je sais Booth, je sais. Mais si je vous appelle c'est parce que c'est un cas **d'extrême** urgence que seuls vous et le Dr Brennan pouvez résoudre.  
Intriguée par ce que venait de dire Cullen, Brennan rabaissa la couette et jeta un regard interrogateur à celui qui partageait son lit.

_Comment ça que seuls Bones et moi pouvons résoudre ? s'interrogea Booth à voix haute.  
Son supérieur poussa un autre soupir ce qui inquiéta l'agent.  
_Un de nos collègue a été retrouvé crucifié cette nuit.  
La nouvelle jeta un froid dans la pièce.  
_De... De qui s'agit-il ?  
_Josh Turner.  
Le visage de Booth se tordit en une grimace de dégoût mêlée d'horreur.  
_Vous... Vous parlez bien de Josh... De la brigade des stupéfiants ?  
Après un instant de silence, Cullen répondit :  
_Oui agent Booth. Je sais que vous étiez proches. Toutes mes condoléances.  
Choqué par la nouvelle, Seeley s'enfonça dans son lit.  
_Bon Dieu... Murmura-t-il.  
_Je sais. C'est une horreur, déclara son patron. C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai contacté. Vous êtes ma meilleure équipe, et je veux retrouver le pourri qui a fait ça.  
Reprenant contenance à l'écoute des paroles de Cullen, Booth lui demanda où se trouvait le corps.

_Sur West Street, dans un entrepôt abandonné.  
_Très bien. Nous y serons dans moins d'une heure.  
Et il raccrocha, se laissant tomber une fois de plus dans son lit.  
_Ça va ? Demanda Temp', se sentant impuissante face à la situation.  
Ils échangèrent un regard triste.  
_Disons que j'ai déjà reçu de meilleures nouvelles de bon matin...  
Elle secoua la tête et le pris dans ses bras.  
Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et huma son odeur pour s'apaiser.  
_Bones, je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça.  
_Et je t'y aiderai.  
_Merci.

Elle l'embrassa et ils se levèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans le but de ne pas réveiller leurs hôtes.

x

Alors qu'ils allaient déjeuner, Brennan se mit à écrire un mot à Chuck et Karen pour les prévenir de leur absence.  
_Que fais-tu ? Demanda Booth, une tartine beurrée à la main.  
_Je nous excuse auprès de nos invités.  
_Hum, bonne idée; répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
_Mais inutile ! Termina Chuck, l'œil toujours pétillant, même à cinq heure et demie du matin.

Il s'avança, vêtu d'une robe de chambre lie-de-vin et embrassa Brennan sur le front avant de serrer la main de Booth.  
_Merci Tempérance, même si je comprends tout à fait les cas d'extrême urgence. J'ai aussi été agent ! Dit-il en se servant du café.  
Celle-ci sourit.  
_D'accord Chuck.  
Il s'adressa à Booth en croquant dans sa tartine pleine de miel.  
_Alors quel est le problème ?  
Le regard de Booth s'assombrit.  
_Un agent a été retrouvé crucifié ce matin.  
Les beaux yeux bleus de Chuck s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
_Crucifié...?  
Brennan hocha la tête.  
_Bon Dieu. Mais comment peut-on être dénué autant d'humanité ?  
_Je ne sais pas Chuck. Avoua tristement Seeley.  
Un bref instant de silence s'installa entre les trois personnes.  
_J'espère sincèrement que vous retrouverez l'assassin.  
_Merci.  
Le regard de l'ancien agent retrouva un peu de sa chaleur habituelle.  
_De toute façon, j'ai confiance en vous les jeunots !  
Ils eurent un sourire. Chuck était un être formidable. Un de ceux qui rendaient le sourire aux autres dans les pires situations.  
_Allez, dépéchez-vous ! Karen et moi resterons là aujourd'hui. Et tachez de mettre cet andouilles sous les verrous !

Il leur lança un dernier sourire paternel, et ils s'en allèrent sur les lieux du crime, laissant Chuck et Karen. Seuls.


	4. Dégoût

Bonjour les amis, voici la suite =)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

_Sacrifices, Chapitre 4_ : Dégoût.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime se passa dans le plus grand silence, Booth étant trop choqué par la mort de son collègue pour articuler quoique ce soit, et Brennan se taisant par respect.  
Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en vue du hangar, ils retinrent leurs souffles. Celui-ci était ceinturé de bandelette jaunes et noires indiquant de ne pas pénétrer dans le périmètre. Ils les franchirent sans hésiter. Et ils découvrirent la victime. Booth eut un haut le cœur au vu de la scène.  
Le corps de son ami était là, couvert de sang séché, dégageant une odeur de mort. Il était nu, hormis un pagne blanc taché de sang. Une couronne de ronces sur la tête parfaisait le tout. L'agent déglutit et ferma les yeux en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Sa compagne posa sa main sur son bras et le regarda dans un air soucieux.  
_Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.  
Il acquiesça, puis se remit à examiner la scène. Sans surprise, il remarqua au-dessus de la tête l'inscription "Ici gît le Roi des Juifs". Il secoua la tête. Au pied de la croix, une autre inscription indiquait un verset de la Passion du Christ selon Saint Marc. Le sol était tapissé de bougies... et de sang.  
En voyant une telle atrocité, Booth se jura de retrouver l'assassin de son ami.  
La voix de l'anthropologue le sortit de ses pensées.  
_Allô Angela ? Oui, c'est moi. Envoie-moi Hodgins et Zack, et préviens Camille qu'elle aura un nouveau corps à autopsier... Je suis à North Village. Non, les vacances sont finies, un appel important de Cullen... Non, je ne peux pas m'en charger moi-même... Il y a trop... de chair. Oui, à tout à l'heure.  
Et elle raccrocha son téléphone.  
_Jack et Zack seront là d'une minute à l'autre , s'enquit-elle. Je vais prendre des photos en attendant. Vas dans la voiture si ça ne va pas...  
Il secoua la tête.  
_Non, je vais interroger les voisins, au cas où il y aurait des témoins.  
_D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas...  
_Tout va bien Bones, c'est mon boulot !  
_Okay.  
Puis il partit en direction du parking. Elle secoua la tête dans un air dubitatif. Sacré Booth, c'était tout lui ça !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hodgins et Zack étaient arrivés.  
_Brennan ! Interpella Hodgins, Où est-ce-qu'on doit fouiller ?  
_A l'intérieur, suivez-moi, les enjoignit-elle d'un signe de la main.  
Ils s'exécutèrent.  
_Wow. Ça craint... fit Jack en apercevant la victime.  
Brennan hocha tristement la tête.  
_Et le pire, c'est que c'est une connaissance de Booth.  
Zack secoua la tête et commença à prendre des photos alors que Jack s'affairait autour de la scène de crime à la recherche de quelques indices entomologiques. Le silence. C'était tout ce qu'il régnait en ce sombre endroit. Brennan avait toujours été habituée au silence, mais celui-ci lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle leva les yeux vers la victime, ce pauvre Josh Turner. Oui. Elle avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais celle-ci faisait partie des pires. Elle jeta un regard vers Booth. Il avait probablement fini d'interroger les témoins puisqu'il était adossé au capot de la voiture. Il avait la tête baissée et se pinçait l'arête du nez du bout des doigts dans une attitude manifeste de stress et de nervosité. Brennan secoua la tête. Peut-être feraient-ils mieux de se faire retirer l'enquête ? Elle allait faire part de ses réflexions à son compagnon lorsque la voix d'Hodgins s'éleva :

_Je redemanderai à Angela, mais tout ceci suggère le _modus operandi_ d'un tueur en série... s'enquit-il en tenant la pancarte aux versets bibliques dans sa main droite.  
Tempérance tourna la tête en sa direction.  
_Pourtant, aucun crime de ce genre ne semble être répertorié dans les dossiers du FBI...  
L'entomologiste eut une moue sceptique.  
_Alors cherche bien mais s'il n'y en a pas eut précédemment...  
Jack n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, ses yeux bleus perçants étaient bien assez explicites : il y en aurait d'autre. L'anthropologue baissa la tête. Elle et Booth ne risquaient pas de se retrouver en vacances de sitôt.

x

_Rien ! Je ne trouve fichtrement rien ! Ragea Booth, en assommant un dossier contre son bureau.  
Il était à bout de nerfs, lisant et relisant les dossiers des enquêtes dont avait été chargé Josh Turner depuis des heures afin de trouver un éventuel suspect. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, chassant des larmes de rage en contractant sa mâchoire.  
_Seeley, détends toi, où nous n'arriveront à rien ! s'enquit Brennan en prenant ses bras.  
_Le Dr Brennan a raison Agent Booth ! fit remarquer Sweets qui était là pour établir un profil psychologique du tueur, il faut garder votre sang froid sans quoi vous...  
_Oh toi le gamin, tu la fermes !  
Sweets haussa les sourcils et se tut, se replongeant dans son propre dossier, jugeant que vu l'état d'énervement de l'agent _qui possédait une arme_, il valait mieux se taire.  
_Calme toi ! murmura Brennan. On va le trouver !  
Booth souffla.  
_Tu as raison.  
_Bien.  
Elle se rassit et ouvrit un nouveau dossier tandis qu'il faisait de même. Oui, les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être longues.


	5. Faiblesses

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

Une petite dédicace à SIMSETTE que j'admire toujours autant et à Sarah d'Emeraude pour ce magnifique OS qu'elle nous a offert : Trois vies Brisées que je vous conseille ardemment de lire (si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) )

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

_Sacrifices ; Chapitre 5_ : Faiblesses.

14 décembre

Booth se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur affolé et le corps en sueur. La vision de son ami Josh crucifié le hantait jusque dans ses rêves.

_Seeley... Ça va ?

Il se retourna, Bones avait l'air inquiet. Il secoua péniblement la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas. Brennan ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y consoler.

_Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.  
_Merci Bones.

Elle regarda l'heure : 6h30

_Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

_Ouais, s'il te plaît.  
_C'est d'accord.

x

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth et Brennan étaient dans la voiture, en route pour le Jeffersonian. L'anthropologue semblait fiévreuse, ce que remarqua son amant.

_Tu es sûre que ça va Bones ? Tu es toute pâle...

Elle passa une main sur son front.

_Oui, oui... J'ai dû attraper un rhume, avec le froid qu'il fait, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Booth hocha la tête. En effet, ces-derniers temps, la neige s'était invitée à D.C... et le froid avec et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils qui s'adonnait à cœur joie aux batailles de boules de neige... La vue du bâtiment gris surmonté d'une verrière le sortit de ses pensées.

_Tu m'appelles si tu as du nouveau ?  
_Oui bien sûr !

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa brièvement.

_Prends soin de toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_A plus tard.

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'institut.  
Elle avait toujours aimé ce labo, clair avec son immense verrière. Elle s'avança en direction de son bureau. Elle y déposa son manteau, écharpe et bonnet qu'elle troqua contre sa blouse bleue. Cette routine était tellement habituelle qu'elle prêtait à peine attention à ce qu'elle voyait, se contentant simplement de lever les bras aux bons moments. Inspectant son reflet dans la glace, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et bien haute. Elle sourit à son reflet mais fut forcée de constater qu'elle était vraiment pâle. Fouillant dans l'un de ses tiroirs, elle avala deux cachets avant d'aller rejoindre Camille sur la table d'autopsie.  
Celle-ci, malgré l'heure matinale, était déjà penchée sur le cadavre.

_Bonjour Camille ! s'enquit Brennan en s'approchant de sa supérieure.

_Dr Brennan, elle releva la tête. Wow, ce que vous êtes pâle !

Brennan se toucha les joues, surprise.

_Oui, je sais, Booth me l'a déjà dit. Alors du nouveau avec la victime ?  
_Hum, hum. Il semblerait qu'il soit bien mort par crucifixion, qui est en réalité une mort par asphyxie. Il n'a pas d'autres traces de coups mortels que celles des coups portés afin de le crucifier... Et son analyse toxicologique ne révèle la présence d'aucun anesthésiant ou drogue... Il a été mis sur la croix...vivant.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

_Il a dû agoniser... marmonna Brennan.  
Camille eut une moue à la fois triste et affirmative.  
_Une dizaine d'heures environ. Cela a du être une mort horrible. Au fait, j'ai trouvé du vinaigre dans sa bouche. Je crois que le tueur a essayé de reproduire la "Passion du Christ".  
_C'est un malade.  
_Oui, je confirme. De plus, on voit que la victime a reçu des flagellations dans le dos ce qui ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse... Mais Hodgins vous en reparlera. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a quelque chose avec la croix.  
_Pas de trace d'ADN du tueur ?  
_Non, pas sur le corps. Pas de traces d'empreintes non plus.  
_Ok, je vous remercie Camille.

Sa supérieure acquiesça alors que l'anthropologue se dirigeait déjà vers la plateforme où était provisoirement entreposée la croix qui avait servit de support au sacrifice de Josh Turner. Brennan passa sa carte dans un bip sonore et pénétra dans le cercle de la plateforme ; Hodgins l'y attendait, le regard penché sur son ordinateur.

_Ah Brennie ! Je t'attendais ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'entomologiste, en relevant la tête.  
_Bien, mais un peu fatiguée par le rhume, anticipa Brennan.

Les beaux yeux bleus de Jack la fixèrent un instant.

_Oui, en effet... Bon ! Tu vas être contente, j'ai quelques indices concernant la croix !...

Brennan lui prêta toute son attention.

_Eh bien, j'ai déjà remarqué que ce crucifix n'était pas de fabrication artisanale... C'est un crucifix que l'on trouve dans les églises ! J'ai remarqué aussi que le tueur en avait décroché le Christ, comme le prouve les entailles, ici et là. Il se mit à tourner autour de l'objet. Le bois n'est pas vieux, il est lisse et jeune. J'en ai donc déduit que ce crucifix était comme qui dirait "fraîchement neuf". Zack et moi avons ensuite fait une recherche de tous les fabricants de crucifix dans Washington et les états alentours... et nous en avons trouvé 25.  
_C'est beaucoup trop... murmura Brennan, impartiale.  
_Je sais ! C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu l'idée de me pencher sur le bois de la croix... et là bingo ! Elle est en olivier méditerranéen, pas très courant par chez nous ! Et bien sûr, seul un fabricant fait de tels crucifix, il réside à Dover, dans le Delaware ! fit-il en tapotant l'écran où clignotait par intermittence la ville de Dover.

Tempérance sourit à son ami et collègue en lui tapant dans la main.

_Bon travail Hodgins !  
_Merci Bébé !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ah Jack, tu ne changeras donc jamais !  
_Non, sinon ce ne serait pas moi ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Elle se mit elle aussi à rire et fit volte face, se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

_Ah, chérie ! fit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçu franchir le seuil de sa porte. Tu tombes bien ! J'ai réussi à dégotter un cadeau pour Parker ! Il faut que je te le donne, qu'il puisse l'avoir sous le sapin !  
_Angie ! Nous sommes seulement le 15 décembre, est-ce-bien utile ? Rétorqua l'anthropologue en s'asseyant sur l'un des sofas de la pièce.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune et pétillante artiste balaya l'air de sa main et se hâta d'aller chercher un paquet cadeau dans l'un de ses placards.

_Tiens, tu verras, ça devrait lui plaire ! dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

Brennan s'en empara et le secoua légèrement.

_Et...Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
_Oh, trois fois rien, un genre de robot qui affiche l'heure sur le mur.

L'anthropologue opina. En effet ça devrait lui plaire. Elle posa le cadeau sur la table basse en face d'elle et s'enfonça dans le canapé l'air las, en soupirant. Ses reins la martyrisaient. A cette vue, Angie fronça les sourcils.

_Ca va chérie, tu es... toute pâle.

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel à l'écoute de cette réflexion qu'on lui faisait pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin.

_Oui, Ange, je suis un peu malade, c'est tout !

Angela croisa les bras devant elle.

_Tu mens très mal Tempérance Brennan, et tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher !

Soudainement énervée, ladite Tempérance Brennan se leva avec brusquerie, ce qui entraîna un léger vertige qui conforta l'artiste dans son opinion et qui, bien entendu jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui elle, -inutile de le préciser- s'empara illico de son cadeau et s'enfuit du bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Non. Tempérance avait décidé que pour une fois, son amie ne saurait rien. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.  
Derrière la vitre, Angela Montenegro lui tirait la langue. Elle se fit un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille.

xXx


End file.
